Quiet
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: June is a rough girl, and only one person could ever love her, so he does, even though it's wrong.


**I had a dream about my new boyfriend and I couldn't help but type it out, but once I typed it out, I kinda wanted to share it...So. Here I go!**

* * *

><p>I had never learned how to use a sword, and at the moment, that seemed like the best weapon, so imagine how stupid I felt looking back when my probably now dead father asked me to take lessons with him, and I rejected. Now I have two steel blades in each of my hands, with demons dodging them with super ease. I wanted to scream. So I probably did while cutting into ones heart, or what I thought was his heart, until I later found out by him lunging at me again.<p>

"This is fucking RIDICULOUS!" I screamed and thrust my blades at him, while he backed me into a window. Finally one landed in his heart, and he turned to dust as two others, a female and a scrawny male advanced on me. Now I learned about fifteen minutes ago, when this all started, not to judge these things by their appearance, which almost made me lose my head, pun not intended. I dodged the male, who crashed into the glass window behind me, and advanced on the female. She moved around me weird, not like the others. I think these two were the outcast of the creatures. I guess the best word to describe them was, Vampires.

I don't really know what happened, but she lunged at me, and the best thing I can think of, is when I dodged her, and she flew into the male, they killed each other. I shook my head and walked towards the store I left my friends in.

"Abercrombie and Fitch." The demons didn't like the smell, so that's where I hid them. Understandable though. I hate this damned place too. The smell is disgusting, and the clothes look retarded. I am not one of those girls that shops here, needless to say.

"Becca?" I called out for my sister. "Ty?" Her boyfriend. "J.D.?" My best chick friend. Ty is actually my best dude friend, but when him and my sis met, instant connection, and who am I to intervene? Becca suddenly sprung out from behind some clothes, followed by the other two and gave me a fly bear hug.

"I thought you were hurt!" She sobbed. She had always been a bit of a drama queen.

"I'm fine. Get off of me." I snapped. Today just sucked. We came to the mall, met up with her boyfriend and my friend, and as soon as we went into Hot Topic to buy me some really cute makeup, all hell broke loose. I'm serious. The lady at the register, started foaming at the mouth, and talking gibberish. I was able to sorta understand her and she told us to get the fuck away. So we did. Once outside the store, we saw everyone else was acting like that.

My first question? What the fuck have these people been eating so I can stay the hell away from it? Second. Why is there a sword stand right outside Hot Topic? Which later, as you know, proved very useful, even in my hands. And third question? Why the fuck are they staring at us like we're food? Me, using my brains, and Vampire knowledge, Thank you Ann Rice!, I totally figured out what these things were, and ran inside that nasty store to mask our scent.

Within two minutes I knew they wouldn't leave unless someone scared them off. So I got up and looked around, seeing the sword stand, I shot for it, grabbed the biggest ones, and started attempting to scare them off. I killed more than scared them. Which I guess that's okay, besides getting dusty and cut up, and dodging their scary ass teeth. Becca tried coming out once, but Ty pulled her back in before any could see them. Thank Goddess. Sometimes, I wonder if she was hit on the head as a child.

"Alright. I know they aren't done, and there is a lot more, and they're fast!" I looked at myself in the mirror. My green eyes stood way out, since my skin paled, and made my dark brown hair look even darker. I threw it up in a high tie, and it was coming down now, so I just ripped it out and watched my hair tumble to the small of my back. I ran my hands through it, feeling the dust fall out. My favorite Black Veil Brides shirt was torn everywhere, cutting up poor Andy Sixx's face, spotting blood here and there, and my black skinny jeans were covered in my blood. My favorite gray converse was shredded. Those fuckin' things made me look like a goddamned hobo!

"I'm gonna get some clothes and shoes." I looked out the door, and stepped out, seeing nothing. "Be back soon. Stay here." I commanded.

"What if we need you?" J.D. asked.

"There is a reason you have a phone honey. I need new clothes and bandages. I'll be back as soon as I can." I didn't mean to be so rude, but I was a little pissed off. On my way, I grabbed a few more swords and tucked them in my shirt, and belt. I might be needin' em.

I walked to Hot Topic, grabbed a Falling In Reverse t-shirt, and walked to New York and company and went straight to their skinny jeans. I grabbed a pair and walked into the dressing room. I didn't notice him because he was really quiet and I was focusing on getting the tags off before I slipped into my jeans, so when a Vampire slammed me against the mirror, pressing his front against my back, I admit, I squeaked. He sniffed my hair and stuck his face in my neck. I shoved off the mirror, taking him by surprise, because if he hadn't been surprised I doubt I would have been able to move him at all. I slammed his back into the wall. Good thing these dressing rooms were so small. I turned and pulled out my short sword and pulled my arm back, but he hit me, and it fell from my grasp.

He grabbed my waist and pushed me sideways, pinning me to the wall. I felt a knife dig into my back and reached for it. He grabbed it first, and threw it behind him. I growled and went to punch him, but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head then pushed his hips into mine, holding me in place. He leaned close and sniffed my neck. I grit my teeth and slammed my head into his. He looked like nothing hit him. I shook my head, clearing the dizziness. That was smart, June. I scolded myself. I opened my eyes and saw his fangs. My heart stopped. I was going to die now. I couldn't protect myself, and I had no one to protect me. I screwed myself over. "Fuck…" the Vampire looked at me, and I looked at him.

He was cute. Really cute. If he were human, I totally would have hit on him. He had dark brown hair, shaggy falling over his eyes, bright ice blue eyes that captured me, even if he wasn't a Vampire, I had a feeling he used his eyes to get a lot of girls. He wasn't much taller than me, with an athletic build. He was wearing nice jeans, and a baggy shirt, but his arms, and hands were rough. I would know. He had my hands pinned over my head.

"Just do it." I snarled. As soon as he leaned his head in, I was gonna struggle like there was no tomorrow. Which, if he had his way, there wouldn't be. He looked confused for a second, and then bent his head up, to my lips. I gasped as he gently laid his upon mine. I blinked at him, and he pulled back slightly, staring at my wide-eyed expression. I opened my mouth to say something, but he bent his head towards my neck, brushing back my hair. "No!" I screamed and pushed my back off the wall, and against him. "Get off!" He licked my neck, and I shivered. It felt good. "No!" I screamed again, trying to push him away. He nipped at my pulse, and I felt it speed up. He was playing with me. He gently kissed there and led open mouthed kisses down my neck to the shirt line, which was now really low thanks to one Vampire grabbing me, and yanking me.

I couldn't help it, I moaned softly as his lips trailed down to my chest. He looked at my shirt, and then ripped it off. I gasped and struggled against his hands. He kissed around my black bra and smirked against my skin as I moaned and started going slack. His hand let go of mine, and grabbed my waist, pushing me up. He licked the now exposed skin, and I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to weakly push him away. "Stop it…" I whispered breathlessly. He breathed over the skin, and I shivered against him, moaning lightly.

He slid me down to his level and licked my neck. "You like it." I moaned and shivered. His voice was hot and husky, turning me on even more. He slipped a finger into my waistband, and pulled at it. Using his Vampire strength, he ripped them off without hurting me, like how he had with my shirt. I was now only in black panties and a black bra, and I didn't mind. It might've been mind control, or that I didn't feel anything bad from him. I looked at him, and slipped my hands under his shirt, sliding it over his head. He growled, and amazingly, it turned me on even more. I moved close to him and bit at his neck, trailing bites and kisses down his neck. He growled, and moaned slightly. I drug my nails down his skin, and slipped my hand into his pants, grasping his length. He gasped and I smirked, while I moved my hand back and forth, stroking him. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, while moving my hand faster.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pushed me against the wall, grabbing my legs and lifting them up, grinding against me. I moaned loudly, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss dazed me and I felt lightheaded. Like sparks were flying. He pulled me away from the wall, and undid my bra, and pulled it off me, then shoved me back against the wall, grasping one breast in his hand while grinding against me. I have had sex before, but this was amazing. I had never been this turned on, or ready to climax without even having sex.

I grabbed for his boxers, and felt them. I pushed him away, and pulled them down. He gasped, and I began stroking him again. He moaned but shoved me against the wall cutting threw my panties with his nails. His lips went to my neck and he licked and nipped at my shoulders. My hands went to his shoulders, clinging to him. He lifted me slightly, and when he brought me back down, I felt the head rub against my area. I moaned and let my head fall back. He saw this and started rubbing the head against my clit. I cried out and clutched his shoulders hard. He lifted my right leg and pushed the tip in. I moaned and bit my lip.

"More…" I panted. He slipped in deeper and I felt whole. He pulled out then pushed back in at a slow torturous pace. "Faster." I demanded, and pushed my hips into his. Soon we were moving at a fast, satisfying pace. I moaned in his ear and licked and kissed him everywhere I could, while he did the same.

I moaned louder as he brought me closer and closer to release. He licked at my shoulder, and then bit into my skin. I climaxed and screamed in pain. He climaxed and thrust into me a few more times, before pulling out, and licking the wound. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and grew pissed. I looked at the Vampire, and smacked him across the face. He looked struck. My hand went to my shoulder and I felt the odd wound.

It was a bite mark, but not like I would have figured. I grabbed my bra and put it on, put on my shirt, which covered my ass, walked out of the dressing room, grabbed black panties, pulled them on, grabbed my skinny jeans, yanked those on, and walked up to the Vampire.

"Give me my swords back." I demanded.

"You'll try to kill me." He whispered.

"Damn straight. Give them back." He put one in my open hand. I blinked at him. "You want me to kill you?" I asked.

"I want you to let me explain. You wouldn't do that pissed off." I looked at him.

"You've got two minutes."

"I didn't take blood, I didn't turn you. I gave you my blood. You can move faster, pick things up easier, and see in the dark, all our strengths, none of our weaknesses." I blinked at him.

"Why?" I asked. I was confused.

"I want to protect you, June." My mouth dropped open.

"Why?"

"Because, your special to me." I couldn't close my mouth.

"I don't know you or anything…how?"

"You're strong, beautiful, brave, intelligent. I worked at Hot Topic, I saw you every time you came in, and watching you fight us off, I fell in love with you. That mark means your mine, if any other Vampire tries to bite you, they'll be torn to pieces."

I blinked at the man. "I don't even know your name…" I whispered.

"John. I will help protect your friends. You do not need my protection. But you will need help protecting your friends." I cocked my head to the side.

"Are you shitting me?" I snapped. "I am capable of taking care of them."

"They are about to be attacked." Those words sent ice throughout my body. I took off, and ran to the store. I busted in and grabbed a Vampire, throwing him backwards. I looked at my hands. He wasn't kidding. One Vampire ran at me, and punched her in the face, sending her flying. Someone jumped on my back and I grabbed their hair and flung them off.

"June!" Becca screamed. I turned towards my sister and ran to them, hitting Vampires, breaking them away from my friends.

"John!" I screamed. Suddenly, he was right besides me, fighting off Vampires with me. I looked at him and couldn't help but feel my heart swell.

After several minutes of fighting off nasties, we finally dimmed them down. The rest grew some brain cells, and took off. I turned to my sister and friends. They were okay. John and I had gotten here in time. Thank Goddess.

J.D. ran at John with a knife, and I blocked her path, taking the knife from her. I pushed her back and she fell on her ass, sputtering about how I saved a Vampire's life.

"This is John. If anyone tries to hurt him, there will be hell to pay." I said smoothly. "He will help me protect all of you. You are in good hands, as you know. Oh, by the way, he's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>There are people who tell me, I'm in love with him...Haha! ;) Didja enjoy it? Tell mah bout it!<strong>


End file.
